The present invention relates to a package having a sealing device, and more particularly to resealable closure for a metal beverage container.
Beverage containers typically comprise a metal can body which is closed by means of an easy open can end. Such ends are generally opened by raising a metal tab, the nose of which presses onto a scored panel, which is thus forced open to provide a pouring aperture. Such easy open ends are, however, not re-sealable.
Hinged, resealable closures for metal can ends are shown in pages 2746-2747 of the Amtsblatt des Kantons Graubünden, published on 13th Sep., 1996, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,888; 5,622,273; 4,361,244; and 5,199,618. None of these closures have achieved significant commercial success. There is a need for improved resealable closures that can easily be opened and resealed.